


touch

by baekhyunsmoles



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: (30 percent is not so fluffy), (it's jaewon angst i'm sorry i couldn't resist), Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kim Daehyun centric, Kim Daehyun is a Sweetheart, Some angst, daehyun is babie i will not be accepting any counter arguments, daehyun just wants to help his members, he's the absolute goodest boy, i had a random idea at one am and i just wrote whatever my sleepy brain told me please be nice, no beta we die like the dongjun brothers headcanon, sleepy dongho is flirty dongho, they're cute your honour, this is enough tags anyway jjolee supremacy, this is like 70 percent pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekhyunsmoles/pseuds/baekhyunsmoles
Summary: Daehyun loves comforting other people, loves the feeling of being needed.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kim Daehyun, Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun, Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo, Kim Daehyun (Lost in Translation) & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> listen i haven't even re read this, i just wrote it, immediately fell asleep, and woke up and posted it

Daehyun's a physically affectionate person. 

He's always been one, and his siblings still joke that he was so spoiled as a child that their parents carried him way beyond his toddler years. Daehyun doesn't remember anything of the sort, but the picture of their dad carrying an eight year old Daehyun is pretty hard to refute.

His siblings aren't ones to talk though. They're all the same, if not worse. In a family of seven, sharing rooms and sharing beds is inevitable, and eventually it becomes instinct to drape yourself over the nearest person. Growing up, Daehyun couldn't imagine not living like that.

So, when Daehyun first stands in front of the CEO, Minsoo on his left, Dongho on his right, and is told that the four of them are Mayhem now, he's already excited to have three new people to cuddle.

Of course, it's easier said than done. 

Debut preparations have them busier than ever, and all thoughts Daehyun had of getting closer, literally, are pushed to the side. Dance practice is especially grueling, and Daehyun's usually drenched in sweat one hour in, the thought of being within one foot of someone else making him shudder in disgust.

Minsoo is touchier than usual one practice session, restarting the choreography at every tiny mistake and nitpicking at even the smallest misstep. It takes around three hours of not being able to get through the whole choreography even once for Dongho to just walk out of the room.

Minsoo, unexpectedly, doesn't say anything, just watches Dongho leave. Daehyun and Jaewon exchange nervous glances and a silent agreement passes through the room. Jaewon gets up to go after Dongho, and Daehyun pulls Minsoo to the floor.

Minsoo doesn't resist, just tumbles down easily. Daehyun wouldn't say he wasn't close to Minsoo, but Minsoo's always been something otherworldly, unattainable. He lived in the practice room, and he danced like a demon set free. The only trainees were the four of them, and yet Daehyun still couldn't believe he would be debuting with someone like Minsoo.

And here that otherworldly person was, collapsed next to Daehyun like a marionette whose strings were cut, gazing blankly into the distance.

Daehyun had no idea what to do.

They stay in silence, every uncomfortable second stretching into an hour, and a tortuous five minutes passes.

Minsoo's head drops onto Daehyun's shoulder and Daehyun's heart skips a beat. Bated breath, Daehyun waits for a minute, but Minsoo doesn't lift his head. 

Slowly, as if Minsoo is a spooked animal, Daehyun raises his hand to Minsoo's head. When his action is met with silence, Daehyun begins running his hand through Minsoo's hair, and instinctively pulls Minsoo closer with his other hand. 

Minsoo scoots even closer and ends up one move away from sitting in Daehyun's lap. They stay like that, Minsoo curled up inside Daehyun's arms, Daehyun running his hand through Minsoo's hair, for about ten minutes before Daehyun feels Minsoo falling slack against him and peeks through the corner of his eyes to see Minsoo's eyes closed, face blank.

Daehyun just about freezes in place, trying to make sure not to move Minsoo. He stays frozen in that position for about an hour before his legs fall asleep.

And if Minsoo wakes up to an empty practice room and a blanket draped over him, that can just be their little secret. 

And if Daehyun has a few hundred new pictures of Minsoo in his camera roll, well, that's definitely going to stay his little secret.

* * *

Daehyun often wonders what it would be like to cuddle Dongho.

It's been nearly one year since Mayhem debuted, and Daehyun has successfully made Minsoo indifferent to his hugs. It's a long way from reciprocating, but it's a step up from pushing him away.

But Daehyun remains frustratingly unsuccessful with Dongho.

Dongho isn't exactly unapproachable, but somehow Daehyun can't imagine hugging him.

(That's a lie, Daehyun imagines hugging Dongho way more than he would ever care to admit.)

Daehyun may be the younger one of the two, but he's proud to say that he takes care of Dongho just as much as Dongho does for him. It may come naturally to Dongho, to bring breakfast for all of them if they have a schedule in the morning, or to bring extra water bottles because he knows Minsoo will forget his, but Daehyun tries his hardest to repay the favour.

So when Daehyun returns to the company building past three AM to fetch his forgotten jacket and notices the light on in the recording studio, he seizes the opportunity immediately.

"Hyung?" Daehyun calls out, pushing the door open. Dongho takes a minute to reply, and Daehyun can tell he's barely keeping his eyes open. 

Daehyun marches to Dongho's chair, stands between Dongho and his laptop and declares, "You need to sleep, hyung."

"Sure, Daehyun-ah," Dongho dismisses, but Daehyun only grows more determined. 

"No, hyung," he insists, "you need to sleep _now_."

Daehyun grips the laptop as if to slam it shut and glares defiantly at Dongho, who only blinks sleepily, and Daehyun can almost see cat ears twitching in his fluffy black hair. 

Eventually, Dongho cracks a grin and coaxes Daehyun into letting him have five more minutes to save his work and shut it down. Daehyun acquiesces but once the laptop has been turned off, Dongho begins stretching in his chair and Daehyun cannot ignore the cat comparison in the back of his mind.

A thought rises, unbidden.

"Can I hug you?" Daehyun blurts out, internally kicking himself for saying it the second it leaves his mouth.

Dongho's mouth forms an 'o' of surprise before an easy smile spread across his face and he pulls Daehyun onto himself.

Daehyun squeaks, shocked, and puts his arms to break his fall. His hands land on either side of Dongho's face and they fall down to his shoulders when he feels Dongho's arms snaking around his waist.

"H-hey!" Daehyun manages to start, face burning red, but he doesn't bother continuing the sentence. 

Dongho's face is buried in Daehyun's chest and Daehyun is scared his heartbeat is as loud to Dongho as it is to him. Slowly, Daehyun wraps his arms around Dongho and moves into a more comfortable position, the comfortable position being sitting on Dongho's leg.

"Don't think you can bribe me with hugs. I'm still making you go to sleep," Daehyun threatens, but there's no bite.

Dongho laughs and Daehyun can feel the reverberations throughout his chest.

"I would never, Daehyun-ah."

* * *

Something changed the night of their concert. 

Jaewon hadn't joined the three of them for fried chicken, but they weren't expecting him to. To be fair, he couldn't have come even if he wanted to, because the CEO had called him in for a meeting, but Daehyun strongly suspects he wouldn't have come either way.

Daehyun still waits for him, outside the building, and when Jaewon exits the building, looking lost and confused, Daehyun rushes over to him immediately, covering him with his umbrella. 

Jaewon smiles at him appreciatively but Daehyun can tell he doesn't have the energy to do much more.

Jaewon remains predictably silent once they reach home, and while he eats. Daehyun watches him eat and wonders, wonders about stage personas and actual personalities and the blurred lines between the two.

"You don't hate us?" Daehyun finds himself asking, curious about what Jaewon would say. Shock ripples across Jaewon's expression, as if he hadn't even considered the notion.

The next day, Jaewon agrees to go with them to meet Marshmell-O. It's a surprise, but not as much as what Daehyun witnesses in the restrooms, hidden next to the door. 

Right after, Mayhem got a dorm, and Jaewon continued to be a series of surprises.

Over a month of comeback promotions and living together, Daehyun had gotten used to Jaewon leaving out a cup of coffee for him if he stayed up too late, making Daehyun's bed if he forgot to, making extra for Daehyun if he ever cooked anything.

When Jaewon was right in front of him, it was easy to forget Wyld even existed. 

Wyld is nothing but a forgotten afterthought in the corner of Daehyun's mind when Jaewon stumbles into the dorm drunk, makeup smudged.

Dongho and Minsoo were out doing heaven-knows-what so it fell on Daehyun alone to rush to Jaewon, who was swaying on his feet as if he was going to fall over any second. 

Daehyun guides Jaewon to a sofa and runs to get makeup remover and cotton buds. He carefully rubbed off the glittery red smeared over Jaewon's eyelids, kneeling at the foot of the sofa while Jaewon just stared at him blankly.

Daehyun sat up next to him and reached to take off Jaewon's coat, but before he could, Jaewon suddenly had his hands clutched in a vice grip, snapped out of his drunken stupor.

"No, no," Jaewon babbles, a desperate edge to his voice, "I don't want to. No, don't."

"It's okay, hyung," Daehyun soothes, "it's just me. It's Daehyun." 

Somehow, that upset Jaewon even more.

"I don't want it!" 

Daehyun was alarmed to find that Jaewon had begun crying, lips wobbling and tears running down his face silently.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't have to," Daehyun coaxes, "come on, let's get you to bed."

Jaewon only pulls his coat tighter around himself.

"No, no," He repeats.

The motion attracts Daehyun's gaze and his eyes fall upon bruises scattered across Jaewon's collarbones. Hickeys. They can't possibly be anything else.

"I don't want it, I don't want to," Jaewon whispers hoarsely, looking smaller than Daehyun had ever seen him, curled up into himself in the corner of the sofa, choking through tears.

It's no lightbulb revelation, but everything is staring Daehyun in the face and it doesn't take much to put it together.

He pulls Jaewon into his arms.

"It's okay, hyung," Daehyun murmurs into his hair, "it's going to be okay." 

Jaewon cries harder, burying his face into Daehyun's hoodie, clutching the fabric like it's the only thing keeping him grounded.

"I didn't—" Jaewon chokes on his tears, barely able to speak.

"I know," Daehyun whispers, "I know you didn't."

Jaewon stays like that until he eventually falls asleep, clutching Daehyun like he's a lifeline. 

Daehyun looks down at Jaewon, expression smoothed out in sleep, face blotchy from crying.

"It's going to be okay, hyung," Daehyun says, and he means it.

**Author's Note:**

> lowkey wanna do a part 2 bonus with less angsty daejae
> 
> or maybe a series for the rest of mayhem
> 
> do i have the time to do either of those? no.


End file.
